Dangerous Games
by CharlieSMarts12
Summary: Hetty is confused about her future after the hospital. Will she ever find love and happiness or is she destined for a life of hell? (Story continues in 'Unspoken Words')
1. Chapter 1

**Hetty Pov**

I was beginning to hate it at the Foundling Hospital. As each monotonous day rolled on, I still had no idea what my future held. My heart ached for Ida, and though I knew I should be grateful that I had even got the chance to meet my mother, I couldn't help but feel defeated as I mourned with the knowledge of who my mother was.

It was alright for some. Harriet could see her future in America and Elizabeth was going to be a nanny. Even Sheila had her prospects set on being a kitchen maid. My future resolved around my mother and my mother alone and with Matron around, that small glimmer of hope vanished like a candle being blown out.

As I sat in bed, I recalled the events of that day. Events that had left me feeling confused, hurt and bittersweet all at once. I held my hand to my heart. It was beating, fast. I wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon.

I tried to ease myself, and think happy thoughts. Soon enough a memory flooded back to me. I was still living with Pat, and we were sat on the floor, laying out dominoes. I could hear Jem's voice guiding me.

"Yes Hetty that's it!"

I smiled shyly, feeling proud that I had made him happy. I looked up slowly, my smile being met with a smirk, brown eyes and slicked back blonde hair.

" _That's it Hetty_ ," he teased, his smug grin growing wider and wider. That wasn't Jem. That was Vince.

I sat up suddenly. Had I actually been dreaming about Vince? I tried to slow down my breathing, and glanced quickly around the pitch black room. No one had seemed to notice me; they were all fast asleep. I relaxed and gently placed my head back on the pillow, willing myself back to sleep.

Somewhere, deep down I knew why I was dreaming about Vince. It was earlier that day. Harriet hated me for not listening to her about America and she'd even sided with Sheila. I knew it was my fault for being such a bad friend, but I didn't expect her to ignore me for three whole days! I really thought I'd completely blown it with Harriet, and the stupid leaks in the roof didn't exactly help.

I was miserable. Miserable that I had no one. Miserable with the realisation that I was doomed for eternity in the foundling hospital and nothing would change. I had to go and help Cook in the kitchen that day by myself so any chance of trying to make up with Harriet seemed pointless. I didn't see how Cook had trusted me with cooking over Sheila, but I soon found out that she expected me to shift some sacks of flour for the whole day. It seemed as though the whole world was trying to punish me.

Yet, Cook seemed to be on my side and after she gave me a glass of lemonade my mood began to lift.

"Ida let me and Sheila try lemonade once. She even let me use a glass" I reminisced to Cook, "Do you miss her?"

"Ida? Aye, she were a good egg," Cook stated nodding slowly. I could tell she missed having an adult companion and friend.

"I miss her so much" I stated quietly, "I've fallen out with my friends and I don't think I've ever felt so lonely"

"Aw, all alone with no friends"

I looked up from my cup, to see Vince leaning against the doorframe, his lips twitching into a smirk. Great. I didn't need him on my case either.

"Can this day get any worse?" I muttered aloud, getting back to work, feeling deflated.

I lugged another sack of flour but it fell onto the floor, and some flour tipped out. I gazed at it, exhausted and annoyed, restraining my desire to kick the whole thing. After all, Cook did say I would be rewarded and I knew that I really could do with some good news.

As I bent down to sweep the flour back into the bag with my hands, Vince entered holding a sack and a smug look.

"Better get every last bit.." he trailed.

"Out of all the boys they had to send you!" I groaned in frustration. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut!

"Oh, be quiet will you!" he sighed bending down to help me, "Why do girls sulk?"

"It's called being _unhappy_. You wouldn't understand because you don't have any feelings" I bit out avoiding his gaze. Last thing, I needed was for him to start laughing at me.

"But sulking won't solve anything. It won't get your friends back" he stated quietly but with conviction. I continued sweeping up the flour, wistful. That almost sounded... nice.

"Try not being miserable for five minutes" he stated as I sighed again unhappily. Nope, he was just being annoying as usual. I picked up the sack of flour and placed it on a crate, turning as I saw Vince draw something lines in the remaining bits of flour.

"Ever heard of tic tac toe?" he asked, craning his neck up towards me. I shrugged nodding. I suppose one game couldn't hurt! I didn't want to keep being miserable for the whole day.

We played a few games, with Vince always managing to beat me. My competitive nature came out but he was too good for me.

"A draw. That's the closest you're going to get" he shrugged. I nodded in agreement, surprised that he hadn't bragged about winning and had actually tried to teach me how to play well.

"We should probably get back to work" I suggested, "Thanks, I actually feel better"

I wasn't lying. I let myself smile at him and realised that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"I thought you might" he said, "You know anything about bargaining tiles with spots on? I think it's some sort of game.."

"You mean dominoes...?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity, not knowing what the game was.

I was surprised he didn't know a game that I did.

"Jem had a box when we were younger. We used to play for days on end" I stated nostalgically, "Maybe I could teach you how to play when we get out of here"

The words escaped my lips before I could stop them. What was wrong with me? I'd never liked Vince before, so why was I already making future plans with him. We heard Cook's angry mutterings and instinctively started to clear up the flour. My heart was pounding; if she found out we were playing, she'd never let me back into the kitchen again.

No, that was a lie. I didn't want anyone to know that Vince and I were playing. It felt guilty. Guilty that I had actually liked him enough to waver from my duties to play with him.

As we hurriedly swept away the flour his hand landed on top of mine, and I felt my breath catch as I slowly looked up to find him already staring at me. When he saw me staring his eyes darted away, the hint of a smile still visible on his lips and I felt myself smile coyly too, as we leapt off the floor to greet Cook.

Cook stopped abruptly as she saw Vince and I stand together, lips pressed to hide a grin. We must've been standing a bit too close together as she instantly said to Vince, "You, ten minute rec. _Away._ " she stressed as Vince awkwardly scurried away, risking a glance back to smile at me as I grinned back.

Cook's stern gaze met mine.

"You. More work to be done"

"Fine. I'm done sulking" I replied before I dared to ask, "Do you believe in giving people second chances?"

I was talking about Vince, of course. I'd thought that I might be able to make friends with him, since he'd been able to cheer me up.

Cook seemed to think different, "You'd keep out of his way today if you knew what was good for you. Trust me, Hetty"

My spirits crashed down, the same way they had lifted whilst playing that game. I understood what she meant. Vince was trouble and the last thing I needed was to get into more trouble.

I'd finally finished my delivery and Cook seemed happier than she was earlier.

"A very special delivery is on its way. Go to yard and wait for it. Have a rest until it arrives," she said pushing me out the door eagerly. Something wasn't quite right. Cook had been cryptic all day.

"What kind of special delivery?" I asked her curiously. I didn't know of any guests.

"Eggs" she stated after some hesitation.

"Eggs?" I asked bewildered, before turning wandering towards the yard, still thoughtful.

Vince caught me before I could continue, "Follow me"

"I can't! I've got to..." I whispered.

"We won't be long!" he whispered urgently glancing around, "Come on, I've got a surprise for you"

I decided to follow him, my heart taking over my brain. Why was everyone full of surprises today?

He led me outside.

"Why are we here?" I asked annoyed that I had to speed walk to follow him. He grinned, placing a finger to his lips, before gently nudging me in front of him and placing his hands over my eyes. He was clearly very happy about something and it was contagious. I found myself smiling widely as he led me gently into an old shed, feeling at ease in his presence. It almost felt as though I was back home with Jem, surrounded by the people I love.

He took his hands off my eyes, and I gazed down to find some dominoes on one of the crates. I looked back at him, my heart swelling with gratitude and he returned the smile coyly.

We started playing dominoes and I set out the pieces, explaining to him how to play. He watched me with intent, held onto my every word, until he finally spoke.

"I think I get it now. Thanks, Hetty" he stated honestly. We held onto each other's gazes perhaps for a bit too long, but it wasn't long before we were playing, silently but satisfied. It really was sweet of him to set up the surprise but I still didn't know how he got away with it.

"How did you manage..?"

"I have my ways.." he interrupted quickly before changing the subject, "So I line up the pieces like this yeah?"

Just then, the door was thrown open and Mathias stormed in angrily.

"Hand it over, you snake!" he shouted grabbing Vince violently. I stood up in exasperation, "Mathias, what are you doing?!"

"He's threatening to tell on Nurse Winterson and the constable!" he hissed while Vince resisted him. I got between the two of them taking Vince's side, pushing Mathias away.

"He's blackmailing her with the silver pin!" he glared at Vince disgustfully. I whipped around to face Vince, completely confused, before turning back around.

"Mathias? Nurse Winterson and the constable?"

"I'll tell you later" he promised, "He could lose her job because of him!"

"He's lying, he's always had it in for me!" Vince replied annoyed, not meeting my gaze.

"Prove it. Empty your pockets!"

"I'm not doing what that idiot says!" he exclaimed.

"Mathias, just leave him alone!" I persuaded, feeling for Vince. He had helped me so much today, nothing was going to ruin that.

"He's got it, you _have_ to trust me" Mathias gripped my arm in conviction before heading out. Mathias wouldn't usually lie to me. He was my friend after all.

I turned to face Vince, but he smiled awkwardly and sat down quickly, running a hand through his hair, all the while not meeting my gaze. I knew then he was lying, and everything seemed to add up. How he'd managed to get the domino pieces, how he got off on lessons whilst helping me.

It all led back to me. I wasn't angry with him, I just wanted the truth.

We continued the game in silence, but it was tense. I could see he was guilty but I wanted him to admit it.

I sighed, "You know, if Mathias was telling the truth, I would give you a chance"

He closed his eyes, "I told you he was lying"

"I'll help you put it right and we don't have to speak of it again. But you have to do the right thing" I pestered, hoping he would just open up to me. I could feel his mask slip back on, him tense up.

I held my hand out. He stood up slowly, debating what to do. He turned his pockets inside out, but there was nothing there. He had hidden it. Just like he had hidden his humility and his feelings. Cook had warned me, and I hadn't listened.

I looked at him hurt and betrayed before standing up and leaving, "We could have been friends"

"Oh come on, Hetty!" he exclaimed, his voice breaking. I heard something else break, and gasped. Lifting my foot away, I saw that I had stood on an egg. Curious.

I lifted away the cover of one of the crates to see a whole batch.

"Eggs?"

"Yeah, I took the delivery this morning" Vince explained.

"But.. I was supposed to take that delivery..." I stated uneasily. What was Cook up to?

"Why is Cook making me wait for a delivery that's already here? What's so special about..." I paused the cogs clicking into place, "The good egg. Ida!"

I fled from the shed in despair. Cook had sent me Ida! How could I be so stupid! I ran and ran, not caring if I bumped into someone. The carriage was leaving as I entered the yard. I sprinted to catch up.

"Stop! Please stop!" I cried, trying not to choke up.

"Please stop the carriage!" cried another voice. Ida was in tears and she grabbed my hand desperately.

I went round to sit inside with her.

"My girl! I didn't think you'd make it!" she sobbed clutching me tight. I felt numb with emotion. That had been too close. My mother had come back for me.

"We can't be long. It's not safe!" Ida cupped my face dearly.

"I've missed you so much!" I cried smiling in relief at seeing her.

"Miss Smith found me. She told me you gave up a good job to help some other girls. She wanted to pay back your kindness"

At that moment I felt elated with the knowledge that there were still people who wanted to help me.

"Take me with you, I can leave now" I begged freely.

"You can't. But I'll be waiting for you. And look at me, Hetty. This is important" Ida brushed the tears off my face, "I heard you've been getting in trouble with matron"

I looked at Ida determined, "So what? She sent you away"

Ida shook her head, "You must behave. Matron could punish you by giving you a bad placement or sending you miles away where I won't be able to find you. You promise me?"

I nodded quickly, sobbing at my misfortune.

"I promise. I've messed up, I've made a stupid mistake and lost my friends" I cried.

Ida looked at me intently, "Hetty, you need your friends. You can't do this on your own"

We fell into each other's arms sobbing, Ida comforted me before pulling away.

"It's time" she stated, "I'll find you when you're out. Now, remember your promise"

Miss Smith popped her head in looking stressed.

"Back to the kitchen now. Please Hetty!" she begged.

I nodded before leaving Ida, my throat sore from crying. I watched the carriage depart, in tears. I allowed myself a sad smile. Ida had come to see me. All was not lost.

I returned to the kitchen meeting Miss Smith and Cook with a hug, "Thank you both!"

I pulled away stating, "I won't put a foot wrong again!"

Yet they both looked grim.

"If you waited as I said, we wouldn't be in this trouble!" Cook muttered before leaving.

Miss Smith looked guilty of something, "I'm going to take some time away from here"

Then it hit me. "Matron found out?"

"I'll never be too far away, Hetty"

The guilt hit me hard and fast.

"You can't! This is all my fault"

"It was my risk to take" Miss Smith countered sadly as I dropped my head.

She lifted my chin.

"Keep writing. It's your gift. It must be nurtured"

I managed a sad smile as she left, but Cook's disapproval told me that she wouldn't be doing me any favours any time soon.

I turned around to see Vince in the doorway, wringing his hands.

"See what you've done?" I said angrily, "If I'd been at the yard at the right time, instead of wasting time with you..."

"You know, I never would have actually got Winterson in trouble!" he stated honestly handing me the pin. I shook my head sadly.

"You lost today Vince" I stated quietly as I backed out of the room, meeting his eyes with a steely look. I know he was hurt and he really liked me, but he's messed up, bad.

I needed my real friends. Not Vince.

I walked straight up to Harriet in the dormitory and caught her in a hug. I felt her relax.

"I'm sorry for calling you selfish"

"No I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I should've thought about your feelings; I've missed you"

"I'm going to go to America" she told me earnestly.

"What?"

"You have to be brave to be rewarded. Elizabeth showed me that today. Plus, I'm not staying here to be the last member of the She Mob"

I nodded in agreement. Harriet was taking control of her own future. And she had such a great opportunity, she should take it.

"Tell me about it on the way to the tower" I stated as we shared a smile. I needed her, to help me get through this.

I shook my head, feeling foolish. Even if I did have feelings for Vince, I needed to stay on track, and maybe then I would be rewarded, just like Harriet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetty Pov**

There comes a time at the Foundling Hospital where change is imminent. The departure of foundlings into the real world was one of both excitement and fear. As our time was nearing its end, lessons were cancelled and instead we found ourselves emerged in more practical work.

It had suddenly dawned on me that if I didn't find a placement suited to my gifts, I would find myself lost in the harsh world of Victorian civilisation. Of course, writing was my true talent- yet there wasn't much support for female writers. If I even wanted a hope at becoming a writer, I needed to start from the bottom and work hard.

Thus, in the few weeks leading up to our departure, I strived to work hard and grab every opportunity I had. I tried to improve my darning, my cleaning and my punctuality. I'd even sacrificed spending precious time with my friends, after all, I wouldn't have any time to spend if I didn't start making an effort.

It was one such day, when I was helping Cook and Sheila in the kitchen. Sheila and I had become closer over the weeks, since Elizabeth had left and I realised that we weren't too different. I think we all understood, that now was the time to get over any petty problems we'd had in the past. If we wanted to make it out of this place, we had to stick together.

But some things would never change.

"Hetty! Put some muscle into it, otherwise you'll be kneading that all day!" Sheila barked at me. She'd assigned me the tiresome task of kneading and truth be told, the sheer amount of labour I had taken on was taking its toll on me. I sighed wanting to yell at her, but knew it was pointless. I was hopeless. I tried to keep a positive attitude, but however hard I tried, I could never be a good maid.

"Yeah Hetty, don't be such a weakling!"

I clenched my jaw. Him.

"Why are you here?" Sheila asked, raising a brow. Most of the boys were training for the army, and that included Vince.

"Cook asked me to tell you that there's going to be a delivery.."

Sheila gasped, raising her floured hand to her head.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I need to go and wait.. um.. Vince do you mind, helping Hetty?"

"Well.."

"Thank you!"

Great. Since the whole blackmailing Nurse Winterson incident, I'd been avoiding Vince like the plague. He got to work on the jam beside me in silence. I saw him sneak glances at me from the corner of my eye. He seemed to want to make amends, but too much had happened.

"Hetty, do you want some help with that?" he asked quietly.

"I don't need help"

He backed off, and we continued to work in silence. I was making a right mess of things, but I wouldn't beg for his help, even if he was the last man on the planet. I glanced towards the door, hoping Sheila would return.

Suddenly, I felt hands slide up my wrists.

"Look, it's not hard, you just push inwards like this.."

"What..?!" I trailed taken aback. With Vince's assistance, the lump in front of me started to resemble dough. My arms were burning but Vince continued to control my arms until the dough seemed ready to be baked.

I smiled despite myself. The only thing that had held me back was my stubborn nature and my pessimism. Relaxing, I became overly aware of the fact that Vince was still standing right behind me, his hands on mine, his breath tickling my neck.

He didn't let go.

Clearing my throat, he finally got the message and backed off looking sheepish. Trying to recover, I picked up the board with the dough and almost crashed into him.

I stepped to the left to move out the way, but it turned out he had the same idea in mind.

"Sorry" we both yelped at the same time. This was too weird. I awkwardly moved to the right, but he held onto my board.

"I-I'll do it" he stated guiltily, slowly taking the board from me and placing the dough in the oven. I watched him, feeling my mouth go dry. I'd never realised how intoxicating his creamy, brown eyes were.

Oh no. I was falling for him, and fast.

"Right, I'm back..." Sheila trailed as we both spun round to face her guiltily. She frowned suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"We.. I.." I stammered.

"Hetty's finished making the dough, it's in the oven.." Vince covered for me.

"Already?" she asked not quite believing me. She went over and checked the oven.

"I guess you're not that bad of a cook after all!" she smiled as Vince left the room. I knew that he was a liar and could be really horrible at times. But when he helped me without complaint, I supposed he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Hetty! You're dreaming again.. what has gotten into you?"

Harriet was explaining her plans in America again, and somehow my mind had drifted off again to Vince. I couldn't help it. For some reason I'd started to see him in an attractive, angelic light- though I knew he was far from being an angel.

"Sorry.." I began, but I couldn't tell her the real reason for being so distant.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, "Is it Ida?"

"No.." I began.

"Then? Come on Hetty, you can tell me anything!"

I turned to meet her pleading gaze and realised how close she was with Mathias. They hated Vince, and I thought I did too. I couldn't tell her.

"Sorry!"

I quickly got up and grabbed our empty bowls to take them to Cook, with Harriet exclaiming in protest behind me. I bumped headfirst into an obstacle, and the bowls went flying onto the floor. Fortunately, they didn't smash.

Bending down to pick them up, I felt a hand enclose over mine.

"We really should stop meeting like this.." he stated quietly, smiling mischievously. My jaw dropped in shock. Just my luck.

I stood up hastily, subconsciously trying to make myself look presentable. I felt my cheeks reddening as I struggled to keep up the façade.

"Just... leave me alone!" I stomped off with the bowls towards the kitchen. He'd turned me into a stammering idiot, in front of everyone! How dare he!

Depositing the bowls, I turned to find Harriet smiling knowingly.

"So, when were you going to tell me you fancied Vince?"

That's the trouble with living with your best friend. You can't keep any secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vince Pov**

I've never been one to worry over stupid things. Everyone here was fretting over their futures, hoping for happiness. I didn't see the point. Realistically, none of us were going to have the best chances that life could throw at us.

My destiny was in the military. Live as a hero, fight as a hero and die as a hero.

Except, I was no hero. I'd scorned everyone at the Foundling Hospital, save a few of my followers, and not one person truly understood me for who I was. All the hate. All the snide comments.

It was just an act.

An act to save myself from feeling hurt and bruised all over again. There was no use in getting your hopes up when we all knew they'd come crashing down anyway.

I didn't want to die. It was inevitable, they'd take the weakest and let them rot there on the battlefield. If anything I wanted to relive my childhood, play games and laugh all day, every day.

Hetty. She'd given me all that in under 5 minutes.

I suppose I'd been a bit hasty about her. Jealous, even. The way she used to go on about her family, Jem this and Jem that... it wrenched out a hole in my heart. That one person could have it all, and no one could. All I wanted was for people to care.

She cared.

Past tense. I'd ruined all that when I blackmailed Winterson. I just proved to her that she could never trust me. Never.

But maybe there was hope still...

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

Maybe...

It was ridiculous. I had my future to think about yet all my thoughts kept wandering off to him. I couldn't help how I felt about him, the way he'd helped me in the kitchen warmed my heart. He'd left me feeling dazed all day.

"Still dreaming about Vince?" Harriet's whisper shook me out of my trance, as I realised that we'd been giving some writing to do. My favourite subject, and I wasn't even paying attention.

"No!" I hissed, cursing my betraying red cheeks.

Returning to my work, I realised how much I started to truly care for Vince. He wasn't all bad. The other day when Gideon had been harshly caned for misbehaving in lessons, Vince had actually shown some empathy. He wouldn't talk to anyone but Vince!

My thoughts started to drift back to my mother. If only she ran this place! We'd be content with staying at the Foundling Hospital forever!

The ringing of the bell awoke me from my trance and I pulled myself together. Today, was another day when potential new positions sparked conversation and excitement. Almost everyone had their futures sorted out and I was worried that I'd be the last one. I would've thought Matron would have jumped at the opportunity of getting rid of me, but perhaps she revelled in making me wait in angst.

It wasn't anything I was doing wrong. I'd acted every bit as the dutiful maid, and even had a few guests commenting on my amiable manner. Matron had probably managed to avert their interest from me onto someone else.

Today we were practising tidying and cleaning in a lady's room: brushing down dresses, arranging flowers and cleaning the silver. This task was the most anticipated by all the Foundling girls, for we could actually hold these rich materials, and imagine ourselves born into a different life. I'd already planned to pick the most glorious dress of the lot; it would be a lovely emerald green and be speckled with gems and pearls.

Of course, I knew that they would never let us handle such exquisite dresses, but one could dream..!

Turns out I was dreaming on more occasions than one.

"Hetty Feather!"

Her bark never failed to stun me to the core.

I spun on my heel and turned to meet Matron. She smiled wryly, before motioning me to come over. I came reluctantly, casting an apologetic look to Harriet over my shoulder. I wondered what it was that I had done this time to spite her.

"Yes Matron?" I stated with a forced smile.

"You are wanted in the infirmary to nurse a sick child" she explained all-too-happily. Unusual. Nursing a child didn't sound like a punishment.

"Yes Matron. When?"

She smiled wider, "Now!"

"But Matron I wanted to practice tidying ladies' rooms.."

"And gain a potential employer?" she asked amused at the idea, "Infirmary. Now!"

I scurried off to the infirmary, raging. Why did she always do this? I thought she'd be content with seeing the back of me, but oh no! She had to make my life a living hell as well.

I only stopped my stomping once I reached the infirmary. Nurse Winterson was crouched over a bed, looking really anxious. Upon seeing me, she left the bed unwillingly.

"Hetty? Don't worry I've got it all covered, you may return to greet the guests.." she explained but I wasn't staring at her.

Cocooned in sheets, and as pale as chalk a figure was resting, bandage wrapped around his head. Vince.

I immediately regretted my attitude earlier on, and gazed sadly at Vince. He didn't look good.

Nurse Winterson sighed, "He was overworking himself in the army training, so he collapsed. It's no surprise, since we have barely any funding to eat healthy meals.."

I couldn't believe it. A few days ago he was helping me out in the kitchen, and now he was bedridden. I couldn't help but feel guilty at yelling at him a few days ago. He didn't deserve this.

Nurse Winterson seemed to echo my thoughts, "I know he's done some bad things but.. well, after this, no one will take him on"

She shrugged and left with a basin of water, as I dropped into a chair besides the bed. A few minutes ago, I'd been dreaming about him and now he was here, and I didn't know what to say.

Despite his pale colour, Vince looked peaceful. I stopped seeing the hateful act that he always put up, and realised that he was just as broken as the rest of us. Maybe even more. I didn't want to wonder whether it was my fault that he'd been overworking himself. Trying to impress me and show that he was good at heart.

No, that was selfish of me to think so.

Vince had problems, and I'd just made them worse. Blinking back tears, I reached out and held his hand.

It was clammy and cold but I didn't mind. Today I was a nurse. And I was going to help Vince, whatever it took.

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

My head was pounding. That's all I knew when I woke up, and instantly I felt that something was wrong. Determined not to open my eyes, I just lay there pathetically trying to take in air. I ended up inhaling the waft of medicines and syrups, and realised that I was in the infirmary.

Great.

How was I meant to impress the sergeant and get a good position in the army, now? It all just proved that I wasn't good enough. I didn't even remember what had happened!

Trying to think about something else, I felt my thoughts drift towards Hetty. I frowned. I knew that whatever I dreamt, Hetty would never forgive me. She didn't even like me in the first place. I was being foolish. I needed to concentrate on getting better and moving on.

Just as I'd managed to drift off back to sleep, I heard someone sniff. Like they were crying. I waited for a bit but assumed it was just my imagination. Who'd be sitting by my bed? And so quietly?

Suddenly, a hand slid into my own. It was so warm, that my hand tingled from being numb for so long. I relished the feeling for a bit, then I heard the person shuffling- almost as though they were about to leave.

Wait! I clasped my hand around theirs before they even had the chance.

"Vince?" the voice asked shakily.

My eyes finally opened. Hetty.

Her eyes were glassy and wide, and she looked grave and worried. We stared at each other for what felt like minutes, finally understanding. She cared. She'd always cared.

Tearing my eyes away, I stared at our clasped hands.

"Don't go"  
"I won't" came the reply almost immediately.

I cringed inside at how croaky my voice sounded, and how vulnerable I must've looked, but she didn't push me nor tease me on the matter.

Grabbing a wet towel, she pressed it to my head gently and all of a sudden the coolness of the towel seemed to put my head at ease. I found myself peering into her green eyes, eyes that were raw with feeling and sadness. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her, but at that moment Nurse Winterson returned.

"Vince, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

I nodded before smiling at Hetty, "Better".

"Good. Just rest up, have this soup, and Nurse Hetty will be here on standby to help!" Winterson replied relieved.

* * *

 **Feeling ill meself. I can relate Vince!**

 **Anyway hope you lot are enjoying this fic. Please R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vince Pov**

It was strange. During my recovery I'd been treated like a king; received extra portions of food, got to skip lessons and I was even visited by everyone including Mathias and his lot.

Something told me this was Hetty's doing.

I didn't know why but she was around me 24/7, ensuring that I had a speedy recovery. I don't know why she bothered when no one else did. I don't know why she insisted on staying by my bedside narrating stories of circuses and far away lands.

Or maybe I did.

She cared about me. More than anyone else in the world. And she was going to make sure that my last days in the hospital would not have been for nothing.

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

I didn't deny now. Whenever Harriet brought up the subject teasingly, my somber expression seemed to say it all.

I loved him.

Of course, I knew it was stupid. I was barely an adult and had no idea of how to control my emotions let alone define them. Yet the truth hit me hard.

All those times he messed with us. It was all for attention. Although he acted bigger, he was still just a child with feelings and emotions. And unlike the rest of us, he'd never received proper care.

At least I'd had my caring foster family. At least I'd had Jem write to me a few times. He had no one to give him that care. And until we left the hospital, I was going to make sure Vince had something worth remembering.

* * *

Mathias grudgingly made his way into the attic rubbing his eyes, as Harriet shot him a blinding glare. The two were not on good terms since Harriet had confessed her love and Mathias hadn't reciprocated.

"So what's all this about then Hetty?" Gideon asked attempting to ease the tension in the room.

"I want us to help Vince," I stated quietly, steeling myself for the reaction...

"What's Vince ever done for us?" Ned asked in protest.

"Yeah why should we help him?" Mathias added irritated.

"Because Hetty loves him unlike some people!" Harriet burst out, silencing their protests and making Mathias go very, very red.

This wasn't going too well.

"Listen, I understand that Vince has done some horrible things and I agree. But he deserves a second chance to put things right. He can't join the army because of his accident and if Matron ends up picking a placement for him, who knows what will happen? He might end up living like Blanche used to!" I exclaimed emotionally, "It doesn't matter what he's done. We're Foundling children and we look out for each other. So let's try and find him a good home, because he deserves to have something good for once.."

Everyone stared at me smiling before Mathias piped up, "So you _do_ fancy him!" and they all started giggling.

"I'm with you Hetty, but what about you? It's possible Matron might have something planned for you.." Harriet inquired.

"I know. But I can deal with that later. Vince needs us to help him" I replied but I didn't sound too sure of myself.

"..he doesn't know about all this does he?" Gideon sighed, as I shook my head anxiously. I had to tell him what we were doing, but I wasn't sure how he'd react.

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

She told me the next day, on our walk around the hospital grounds.

"No" I stated stubbornly, "I don't need help, I can get recruited into the army and it'll all be fine!"

"Vince, you're being unrealistic.."

"What and you are?" I fought back angrily. Is that all she saw me as? A pity case. I could prove to her that I was strong but she didn't believe in me at all.

"Listen I just want what best for you.." she tried again.

"What about what I want?! Just leave me alone!" I shouted ditching her and returning to the infirmary. Deep down, I knew she was right. But I was allowed to dream at least, try to impress a sergeant and if not I'd leave knowing that I had tried to make something of myself.

I tensed as a tear slid from my eyes. Men didn't cry. But then again, I wasn't really much of a man myself.

"Vince?" she called out warily, "Listen if you want us to stop then we will but..."

I wiped my eyes and turned to her. This was Hetty; she wasn't fooled.

Taking a couple of strides toward me she embraced me in a quick hug, that felt like it lasted forever. I inhaled sharply the scent of vanilla and fresh air and when she broke off the hug to look at me, her expression held such warmth that my heart thundered heavily against my chest.

Never had I ever felt such love from a single gesture. And the annoying thing was she was right.

I needed love more than anything. I needed a life with friends, not one carried out on no man's land amongst death and destruction.

"I'm sorry, Hetty. You've been so kind to me and I didn't appreciate it.."

"I care about you, Vince, and I want to help you" she stated earnestly, gazing up at me with those bluebell eyes. I could barely breathe.

"Then please help me find my future.." I asked gently as she allowed herself a small smile of victory.

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

We worked to find Vince a suitable family, after church, meet and greet periods with new families enquiring if they would be after a diligent houseboy that would cater to their every needs.

It was hard, trying to promote Vince seeing as he'd had his accident and there wasn't a lot he could be credited for. But unlike the others I managed to describe him attractively, eloquently emphasising how hard he'd worked to try and get a place in the army but had tragically fallen from his hard work and was now looking to pursue his dreams in a respectable household.

We'd had many interested families but since Vince himself wasn't able to meet them, they had dismissed our claims.

"But where is this Vincent? I can't trust your claims aren't biased," one fine gentleman had stated.

"Yet clearly, this girl seems to think so putting her reputation below his. You have been saying we could do with a houseboy.." his wife replied to my favour before turning to me, "You must really care for him.."

I blushed despite myself, "I can assure you my feelings are of no importance.."

"Hetty," a strong voice came from behind me as I fought the urge not to wrap my arms around Vince in relief. He'd been in hospital for more than a week now, and with every passing day I'd gotten more fearful for his health.

Luckily I had no reason to be so scared.

"Good afternoon Sir and Madam, I am the Vince she speaks of. How may I help?" he stated eloquently, addressing the family.

"Well, this young lady has been singing your praises. I wonder if you would agree with her elaborations?"

Vince turned towards me pensively, before coming before the gentleman.

"I believe Hetty to be a good and honest person, even if she may be creative sometimes. It is true that I fell ill during my military training, but that was mainly due to unfortunate timing and the recent food shortage here, although I am grateful for all that we receive. If you would be so kind as to offer me a modest position at your household thus securing my future happiness, I would be delighted to serve you, Sir."

My jaw dropped in awe at his fighting speech. Never had I ever witnessed such passion, such bravery from Vince.

He was pushing beyond the boundaries but his charm came across perfectly, his desire for a better future was strong enough to touch even the most unfeeling of characters. Vince didn't hold back. He was desperate for a chance, any chance to have a decent future.

And it inspired me. All this time I'd been fighting everyone's battle but my own. Was it so wrong of me to be a little selfish and think about my future?

The real destination ahead, not my fantasised dreams. My starting ground in the world.

The gentleman and his lady couldn't hold back smiles as they gave in and accepted Vince's speech. He still had a long way to go in terms of arranging a meeting with Matron to discuss the plans but he'd done it.

He had won over his right to a good future.

* * *

That night as I wrote in my beloved diary, I felt the atmosphere of the hospital change. The walls weren't so bleached and there appeared to be a certain glow around my sleeping friends.

Dreams didn't always come true, but every so often happiness would appear in various forms.

You may not have been able to predict who or what made you happy, but having hope and dignity allowed for one to dream a little. To relish that thought, that one day, the world wouldn't be so cruel.

Everyone had equal rights to their own happiness and could live peacefully amongst one another.

The thought lulled me gently into a deep, contented sleep. One in which I dreamed of my mother, Vince and everything that was so wonderfully glorious.

* * *

 **(A/N): To everyone who reviewed, thanks so much for the support; it's been really motivating and I hope to keep this storyline continuing for all of you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetty Pov**

The day was finally here. The Foundling Hospital's Last Sunday. The last time I'd ever have to clean those bleached walls, polish those stone-cold steps and wring out the dreary uniform.

The last time I'd ever get to see my friends.

As we awoke for the last time, clearing our beds and folding our sheets I caught Sheila's miserable gaze from across the room. We were the only two Foundlings who had no idea about their future.

And yet here we were, having to face uncertainty while our friends chatted about their futures animatedly. What was Matron planning for us?

* * *

"Maybe staying here isn't so bad.." I pondered while Sheila and I rolled out some dough in the kitchen, "Are you missing Elizabeth?"

I'd noticed her unusual quietness and she averted her gaze from mine in order to blink back her tears. I knew how she felt.

"We're having a leaving picnic tonight, you should come.." I offered kindly.

"But I'm not leaving am I? I'm stuck working here for the rest of my life.." she burst out bitterly, "Why would I want to come to some stupid picnic anyway?"

"Fine!" I retorted annoyed, "Forget I asked.."

We continued rolling out the pastry and I heard her sigh, "Fine, if you insist I'll come.."

I smiled and shook my head at her stubbornness. Sheila was always hard to read.

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

I couldn't concentrate. I knew I should've felt elated at the prospect of leaving the hospital but my thoughts kept returning to Judd, my oldest friend. Why was he suddenly excluded from the rest of us leavers?

"It's just he's my friend sir, he's one of us!" I told the Colonel later that day.

"Judd is only thirteen," Cranbourne replied, "He has to stay here for another year, he will not be going with you.."

My suspicions were confirmed, although I still wished he was leaving with us. I couldn't imagine how he must have felt with the rest of us leaving. Yet at the same time I felt a loss in my heart, an ache that made me feel guilty for being able to leave.

Without Judd, I had no one. No friends in the household, no allies waiting to receive me in the army (for I would return to the army eventually, as I had become a favourite of the Colonel's).

I couldn't face Judd just yet, I needed to cut off all attachment to him. For yearning after a lost friend was a sure sign of weakness, and if I wished to impress the Colonel so that his offer still stood, I needed to prove to him that I was stronger than he knew.

By the time lunch came, I ignored the seat that Judd had saved for me.

I turned to Walter, "You and me.. we should stick together when we get out of here.."

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

We served lunch to the boys and I noticed Gideon, looking sadder than usual. The prospect had finally dawned on him; he was going off to the army and he had no clue what his future held.

My heart ached for him. The last time I might ever see my brother.

I voiced my concerns to Cranbourne.

"He'll be alright Hetty. He'll work hard and do well.."

"But he's not a soldier is he?" I stated anxiously.

"He doesn't have a choice, the other boys will look out for him. Gideon is a brave and resourceful young man.." he concluded, but that left me in more uncertainty than I was in before.

What if something tragic happened to him?

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

Judd pestered me all throughout lunch, wondering what Cranbourne wanted to discuss with me. I couldn't tell him the truth, I just couldn't. But I couldn't ignore him forever.

"You're only thirteen! Alright you're a _kid_. _You're_ staying here, and you're not coming with me.." I exploded, before swallowing down my hurt as the other boys looked on in shock, "With us.."

I bowed my head, as he turned his face away trying to hold back tears.

"You're all going! You're all going to be together and I'm going to be here by myself.." he exclaimed, after he'd wiped clear of his tears.

"You'll be fine.." Ned assured.

"I won't know anyone, I'll be... I don't know what I'll be!"

"Look! We're having a... picnic in the tower, tonight.. why don't you come?" Ned offered as I clenched my teeth together trying to not scream about how unfair this was.

He paused.. "A picnic? With food?"

"Well, maybe.." Mathias grinned as Judd attempted a smile at their kindness. It still wouldn't make any difference. We were leaving and he was.. well, staying.

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

I overheard the boys, it seemed this picnic was turning out to be an exclusive for everyone. I sighed and positioned the cutlery at the table where Mr. Calender stood patiently.

"Good afternoon, I've just come back from India..." he bragged. I attempted politeness.

"That's nice, sir"

"I think your Mr. Cranbourne is suggesting we take one of you on as a servant.." he mentioned casually, and my attitude changed instantly.

"Hetty Feather, sir! A pleasure to make your acquaintance, perhaps I could fetch you some tea?" I curtsied with a cheery grin.

My offer was ignored however as the Colonel intruded in, on our conversation. Well, it was worth a shot.

Mathias held back a laugh as I returned to the boys' table, "Perhaps I could fetch you some tea..?" he mocked as the others laughed.

I grinned back, "Do you want to know what Harriet's got you?"

Mathias' grin vanished, "What?"

Clearly, he didn't realise the lengths Harriet went to in order to keep the romance alive.

"She's made you something. And I'm sure you've got her the best leaving present ever..?" I teased as he frowned inwardly. Typical.

As I finished clearing the table, I noticed how sad Vince seemed as though something was troubling him. Perhaps the leaving was affecting him more than he cared to mention...

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

"Mathias, what's happening tonight?" I asked impulsively, trying to sound casual.

"A picnic," Judd answered, "And you're not invited, cos no one likes you"

He slammed his fists on the table, "I HATE YOU!"

Great. Just what we needed, him to get all touchy about us leaving. I was only making plans for my future, he should be preparing himself for his future.

"If I want to be there, I'll be there. It's not like they invited you cos they like you!" I exclaimed back fuming. My eyes diverted to Hetty's worried gaze but I ignored her. Judd looked deadly serious.

He looked like he wanted to kill me.

Well, that was fine cos in that moment I saw red too.

We charged at each other across the table, as Hetty's cry went unheard. We wrestled over the table as others leapt up to stop the fight. The fight escalated as Mathias held me in an armlock while the others continued to pin down Judd.

The chaos was obvious.

Gideon accidentally elbowed Mr Calender in the face as he turned and Mathias landed a final punch in my face as Mr Cranbourne yelled furiously, "What is the meaning of this?"

Mr Calender held a hanky to his nose, "You thought one of these children would be suitable for my household!"

Everyone turned and looked around to see the destruction they had caused. And someone's chance of leaving the hospital had ruined, all because of Judd and I's petty argument.

Once again, I'd failed. Miserably.

The Colonel round us up into the one of the classrooms, while we awaited our punishment.

"Have you any idea how serious this is?" he berated, "You injured a patron; I fear I have made a grave error in judgement! I'm not sure that any of you belong in the Queen's own artillery; especially not together!"

After giving us all one last disappointed look, he turned to Cranbourne before exiting, "You'll hear from me.."

We all turned to one another. Forget pleasing a patron, we'd be lucky if we even got to join the army!

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

I reanacted the scene to the girls in the kitchen. I shouldn't have found the fight so amusing, but it was the only exciting thing that had happened that day. I'd seen fights before, but never anything as chaotic as this.

"...then Brigwell joined in, Vince had Mathias like this, John fell on top of Ned and then Mathias punched Vince and..."

Harriet rushed towards me concerned, "Is Mathias alright?"

"He's fine!" I reassured before continuing, "Mr Cranbourne came back with Gideon who then elbowed one of the govenors.."

Cook slammed a jar onto the table, silencing my rant.

"It might seem funny, boys fighting but you lot should be working together. You know what your problem is? It's not all your little scams, it's a problem with th' world; those above us treatin' us like dirt.." Cook stated wisely, and for once I was spellbound.

I didn't realise the implications, the boys could have forfeited their chances at freedom in the army. And here I was finding it all so funny!

"Stop fightin' amongst yourselves and work together!" she concluded, "It's a hard life for a woman out there, so sort yourselves!"

We stared at her somewhat crestfallen by her words. It seemed our futures wouldn't be so exciting after all..

She took one look at our fallen faces and motioned to her biscuit tin, allowing us to smile a little.

I guess it we would just have to settle with our small luxuries...

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

"Thanks Vince, thanks for this.." Mathias muttered bitterly.

"Wasn't my fault!" I insisted, much to everyone's disapproval. Couldn't they all take they blame? Why was it always my fault?

"How am I meant supposed to get Harriet a present, stuck in here.." he mumbled sadly, and I realised that perhaps I shouldn't have lashed out as I did. I sighed annoyed.

"You could give her this.." Judd stated, holding out a piece of pastry, "I nicked it while Cranbourne was stopping the fight.."

Mathias smiled graciously, as the others chuckled with him.

"Well.. it is a bit cold.." he said light-heartedly.

I didn't realise I was smiling at Judd's gesture until he looked at me. Then I remembered the fight, and put up my stony-faced mask again.

It was better this way, he wouldn't be so miserable when I left, if we fought beforehand. Truth be told if I was him, I'd want me gone.

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

"At least the boys still have each other.." Sheila sighed, as we finished up in the kitchen. I gave Harriet a look.

"We're having a picnic in the tower, you can come if you want.." she offered. Oops! I forgot to mention that I'd already invited Sheila...

"She's already invited me.." Sheila muttered as Harriet gave me a withering look, "Hetty!"

"Judd's coming as well.." I mentioned smiling.

Harriet shook her head, "Looks like we're going to need more food.."

I settled the last of the dishes in the sink before returning to my friends.

"Do you think Gideon's in trouble, can he still join the army?" Harriet asked suddenly. Somehow, the thought of him not going off to the army didn't bother me so much. Even if he didn't make it at least we'd still have each other.

"He'll be alright," Sheila reassured, "I think he's quite handsome.."

The confession caught both Harriet and I off-guard. Sheila's face held a dreamy expression, and Harriet and I laughed.

She turned to me seriously, "Hetty, you know it's not just Mathias that I'm going to miss.."

"I didn't want to think about it.." I replied honestly, gazing at Harriet lovingly. The knowledge of Harriet's success in the household allowed me to feel somewhat elated for her.

"Maybe you'll see each other again.." Sheila trailed sadly, clearly thinking of Elizabeth.

"But.. she's going to America and I don't know where I'll be.." I stated aloud, for the first time that day.

Harriet gazed at me through glossy eyes and we hugged fiercely. We parted and turned to Sheila who was looking a little left out. She might have been a lot of things, but we were starting to see Sheila as a dear friend of ours as well.

The three of us hugged emotionally, fully aware of the future ahead of us.

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

"I can't even tell her I'm going to miss her.." Mathias sighed pacing up and down the classroom. The boys were silent as they heard his frustration. I felt the same about Hetty. Yet, I couldn't even begin to face her after what I'd did.

How was I going to say goodbye to her, after all that we'd been through?

"I'm scared.." Mathias mentioned quietly, "If I tell her.. you know.. that I love her... I don't know.."

He fidgeted with his hands, as we all looked up in surprise. Mathias had never been this clear with his emotions and it was obvious that him leaving Harriet wasn't going to be easy.

"Why don't you write her a letter?" Ned asked thoughtfully, "Write a letter, tell her how you feel and that's your present!"

Mathias nodded wistfully, as I struggled to hold back my own confession. Did I love Hetty?

I couldn't. Not on top of leaving Judd behind, I couldn't think about her just yet.

Walter started at the window, "Isn't that the lady who came in late?"

"She's probably looking for Gideon after he hit her husband.." I mentioned to everyone's annoyance.

"Very funny.." he spat out. What? Too soon?

He turned to me a little worried, "You don't think she is, do you?"

I sniggered, he always was so naïve.

"If I say I'm sorry, maybe she'll speak to him.." he wondered aloud, "We might still get to serve together?"

Everyone turned to him disbelieving. And how did he plan on doing that? Next minute he was climbing out the window, trying to grab her attention.

Was he mad?!

We watched him until he turned the corner but he was still intent on trying to resolve things. We busied ourselves with Mathias' gift.

"I know you're braver and better than I will ever be.. you can say these things out loud, I can't. I try but, I can't. I would do anything for us to be together forever and one day I will find you and... we will be married because I love you.."

I watched Ned scribble down the letter as I swallowed down my feelings. It was wishful thinking, but I couldn't help but suddenly yearn for Hetty.

She knew how to solve things, make everyone feel better. She spoke up to Matron when no one else would, and ultimately, she was the ones that gave us hope. Hope that somehow things would be alright.

I realised that in all my drama, I'd forgotten about her. How she must have felt, not knowing where her future lied..

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

We entered Matron's office together. It was no use keeping me waiting from my fate, I needed to know what was going to happen to us.

"Please tell me where I'm going.." I begged.

Just then the Colonel barged in with Gideon and the Calenders.

"Well I am lucky so many visitors!" she stated in surprise.

"This boy no longer wants to join the army; the greatest adventure of his life. Apparently, he wants to go into service!" the Colonel concluded. I smiled brightly at Gideon. He'd actually challenged the Colonel's decision to put him in the army and had made his own choices; I was so proud!

"Rosamund has decided, we'd like to take him on.." Mr Calender added.

I couldn't help myself, I hugged him excitedly!

Mr Calender looked at me, "We could take on another foundling, a girl perhaps?"

I couldn't believe my luck. Finally, a household that wanted me!

"Of course!" Matron exclaimed before adding, "Sheila here would make an excellent kitchen maid!"

My joy vanished. What? My only chance at some kind of future and Matron still tried to make my life a misery.

"... unless of course, you still wish to remain at the hospital?" Matron finished, after singing Sheila's praises. Sheila was at a loss. I looked at her pleadingly, but I didn't blame her when she grudgingly accepted.

Of course, she would. Who wouldn't?

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

Harriet finished reading her letter and Mathias and her hugged lovingly. I figured I should make amends.

"The thing is..like his note said, I don't want to say that I'll, you know, miss you.." I told Judd afterwards.

"I can say it, I'm going to miss you. I really will.." he replied.

"You'll be fine.." I trailed.

Judd looked at me confused, "Did you want a hug?"

"No"

"No.." he concluded, as we went back to normal again. The others laughed.

Now there was only one person left to say goodbye too. Hetty climbed down the hatch, seemingly anxious and I watched on confused. What was she up to?

After a few sips of the stolen ale, we were all laughing again, our sorrows forgotten.

"Hey Vince, you're not still scared of Joseph Twinner are ya?" Mathias mocked.

"That's not funny.." I warned as everyone 'oohed'.

"What about Hetty?" Sheila added slyly, "We all know you and her have something going on.."

I cursed my reddening cheeks as everyone continued to prod me with questions about her and why I was blushing so much.

"Okay, okay.. I like her.. no big deal!" I finally stated as everyone clapped and patted me on the back.

Just then, Cranbourne's head poked in through the hatch, and we all silenced ourselves. Oh no.

He studied the attic, noting the way it had been decorated and instead of demanding we all go to our beds, he smiled forgivingly and left us alone. I knew then, that no matter what he'd done in the past; he was a good man at heart.

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

I couldn't believe it. Matron was far more evil than I first imagined.

I watched in horror, as I saw Mr Brumsden hand her a ticket to New York. _So that was how she'd found out where I was when I'd run away..!_

She opened her locker to put it inside, and reader, I have never seen so much money in my entire life. Wasted.

She was _never_ going to give it all to the hospital. She was using us, them and only I could stop her now.

Fear set into me, as I realised that if I did choose to do something about this - my own future would be sacrificed. There was no point sucking up to Matron now. I had to reveal her plan and hope that she would be sent down for her actions.

If not, who knows what would happen to the hospital?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetty Pov**

I couldn't sleep. The thought of Matron sending me far away, away from all my friends, my mother... I couldn't think like that. I still had 24 hours left. 24 hours to change my life.

I gazed around me at all my sleeping friends, I felt myself panic a bit. It was no use waiting. I had to find out what Matron had planned for me. I crept out of the room and into the corridor, pausing at the moon-lit view of the grounds outside.

Even in such attractive lighting, the hospital seemed as dreary as ever.

"Can't sleep? Me neither.." a whisper came over my shoulder.

I started suddenly before relaxing when I saw Vince peer through the window.

I shook my head, "Matron... she's got something bad planned for me. She's planning to go to New York!"

"New York? How'd she manage that?" Vince asked surprised.

"Long story..." I replied wearily before pausing, "Vince... I'm scared.."

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds, finding comfort in one another.

"If there's anything I know about you Hetty, is that you always work things out in the end. Trust that things will get better. Eventually.." he whispered into my hair. I held back a sob.

"I'm going to miss you, you know.." I confessed, "Even though you were horrible to me sometimes.."

He smiled weakly, "There's something I need to tell you"

I watched him carefully, as he swallowed nervously before meeting my eyes, "My placement at the Gladstones is only temporary. Colonel Brigwell promised me a place in the army, after I fully recover.."

I nodded, trying to hold back my feelings.

"That... that's wonderful, Vince.." I stuttered.

"Hetty.. I want you to know that I like you. A lot. And if I could I would stay by your side but... joining the army has always been my dream. I want to save people. I want to be a hero..." he explained.

"You already are.." I said without thinking. We met each others' gaze and before I could say anything, he moved towards me and quickly planted a kiss against my lips. My heart was beating erratically now, and I couldn't help but smile coyly.

Finally, he cupped my face in his hands.

"I can't promise that we'll see each other again.." he muttered emotionally, "but whatever happens I hope you find happiness, Hetty Feather.."

Tears pooled around my eyes as I finally realised what this was.

"You too, Vince. Stay strong out there.."

We hugged each other fiercely letting the tears pour from our eyes before parting reluctantly.

"Now do what you got to do," he stated, letting his hands fall by his side, as he glided off backwards.

"Goodbye Hetty Feather..." he whispered into the still air.

"Goodbye Vince Rickard.." I whispered back at his retreating figure.

I felt my heart resolve itself somewhat quickly, placing my emotions back behind the cage. Vince was right. In the morning, I'd find out what was going on.

Hetty Feather deserved to be happy.

* * *

"Feather! Wake up, get dressed. Your carriage is waiting.." Matron hissed, waking me from my sleep.

"Why? What for?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're going to Highgate to be with your mother.." Matron told me. Despite my sleepy state, I wasn't fooled.

"I don't believe you"

"Believe what you like! I'm sure there are plenty of other girls willing to take up the position.." she exclaimed walking away with a smug grin.

"Hetty.." Harriet looked at me knowingly.

My suspicions faded almost instantly. Harriet believed her.

"This isn't a trick..?" I asked, as my mouth went dry.

"You think I have time to play silly games.." Matron stated matter-of-factly. No way! Maybe I'd been wrong about Matron. Maybe there was some hope for my future after all!

* * *

Matron hurried me off to the basement room.

"You need a new dress if you wish to impress the lady of the house!" she exclaimed. My stomach twisted horribly. Matron was stalling. Why?

"I don't understand..."

"All you had to do was abide by my rules.. you couldn't resist having a little snoop could you?" Matron stated casually. Oh. Oh no! She knew I'd seen her with the tickets.

They weren't for Harriet, like Sheila had said before. They were for her. I tried to hold back my anger.

"So what's going to happen to me?" I asked fearfully.

"Oh, my good friend Mr Brumsden will escort you to his mill.."

"No!" I exclaimed. This couldn't be happening. Mr Brumsden was evil to the core. I knew from what he'd done to Blanche. And now Matron was trying to do the same again.

"Please Matron, I won't say anything I swear!" I pleaded, trying to not panic. This was getting more horrible by the second.

Matron made her way to the door, as I tried to escape. She pushed me onto the ground in hatred.

"YOU STARTED THIS WAR, FEATHER! AND NOW I AM FINISHING IT!" she shouted, as I lay there in shock. Never had I ever seen Matron this ugly. She was a vile, heartless creature. I should never have believed her, not even for a second.

She shut the door and turned the key in the lock.

So that was it. My whole life led to a future of hell. I allowed myself a few moments to cry. This was not good.

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

"My fellow comrades, as today is our last day at the hospital, I hereby declare that we break as many rules as possible. Who's with me?"

Everyone in the boys' dorm cheered in celebration, myself included. I couldn't help the twinge of guilt that I'd felt, saying a final farewell to Hetty. We both deserved to have the futures we'd dreamt of. I wondered what she was doing now.

As we left the dorm to help sort out the farewell service, I shook all sad thoughts out of my head. Our last day. We'd make it count.

In the chapel, us boys let all hell break loose. We played a game of tag and I ran across the perimeter, as everyone cheered me on. It'd been a while since I'd felt this same adrenaline, especially since my accident.

"Working hard, I see?" Cranbourne's voice boomed through the echoey walls as we all skidded to a halt, "I've just had word from the barracks, one of their officers will be here to collect you directly after the farewell service".

Judd piped up, "What about me, sir?"

"Cook needs a volunteer in the kitchen, Judd.." Cranbourne stated. I felt sorry for him. He probably had it worst of all, having to watch us go when he still had to follow all the rules of the hospital. I made a mental promise to visit him at the gates when I could.

I gazed up at the ceiling in pensive thought.

"Sir!" Gideon called as we all saw what he was looking at, "The roof's leaking again".

Ned rushed in discreetly, as Cranbourne eyed him suspiciously.

"Privy, sir.." he stated, failing to hide a grin.

Once Cranbourne was gone, he chucked us the football as we all rushed out for one final game. Despite all the fights with these boys, I was going to miss them all immensely.

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

I banged as hard as I could on the door, despite my raw voice. It was pointless. I turned to the window. Maybe if I could get out...

I paused momentarily, as I saw a familiar figure. Upon further inspection I saw that it was Harriet. She was leaving already.. before the service even started. I banged against the window, shouting with all my might.

"HARRIET! HARRIET PLEASE!" I shouted, before collapsing into sobs as her carriage trodded away into the distance. I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye.

It had been an hour, and I'd been slumped against the clothing rack. It was no use now. The service had already begun, and I'd be taken away forever.

But even in the darkest moments there was hope.

"Hetty? You in there?"

I almost cried in relief. It was Sheila.

I banged against the door as she tried to turn the handle, "Sheila hurry up!"

"Stop whining and let me concentrate!" she exclaimed, and I shut myself up for once.

Dear reader, may you never go through the torture of waiting to hear your fate. My heart and soul were in my throat as Sheila fumbled with the lock. When she finally through the door open, we embraced each other fiercely. I let out a gasp.

"You'll never guess what happened!" I started but Sheila shushed me.

"This isn't the time for one of your boring stories, Feather. Someone's here for you!" she hissed before pulling me out the room and running. We ran for our lives just as we heard Mr Brumsden's heavy steps behind the corner.

Then it hit me. Sheila had risked everything to do what was right. Even sacrificing her own future. Who knew Ormsby had it in her to be so selfless!

In my state of adrenaline I asked her, "Does this mean we're friends now?"

She was quick to respond, "You're still a fuzzy-haired pest.."

I grinned as we stood outside the chapel, preparing for our little outburst.

"Enemies forever?" I asked holding out a hand.

"Enemies forever," she confirmed, shaking on it. This was it. We were about to expose Matron. Together.

We burst into the chapel.

"What on earth is going on?" the Colonel asked furiously.

I took a deep breath, "Matron's running away to America; that's what all this fundraising's been for!"

"That is slander!" she immediately retorted to my displeasure. Of course, she wouldn't admit what she'd done.

"Have you any evidence to back up these claims?" the Colonel pressed as everyone looked around in confusion.

"I've seen the ticket myself!" I exclaimed, praying that he'd believe me.

"Uh, the ticket was meant for Harriet.." Matron added confidently.

"No it's not.." Sheila piped up to my surprise, "Her ticket was being kept at the shipyard!"

"Ask where the money is!" I asked the Colonel pleadingly.

Everyone turned to Matron.

"In my office safe, ready to be banked first thing. Must I be interrogated by two children?" she huffed.

"Matron, please deal with your girls.." the Colonel concluded. My heart dropped; we were so close.

"With pleasure Colonel.." she stated grabbing us by our arms and dragging us away from the chapel.

"She was going to send me to a mill!" I shouted to nobody in particular, digging my heels into the ground.

"Mr Brumsden's mill will seem like a holiday compared to what I'm going to do to you. As for you Ormsby, you can forget your new job with the Calenders.." Matron hissed as we were dragged towards the door.

I gave Sheila a pitiful look but she shook her head firmly. She didn't seem upset in the slightest that she'd lost her job, more relief that she'd finally spoken back to Matron. At least we'd be together.

"I saw her trunk! It- it's full of her clothes!" Judd suddenly exclaimed.

"I think we've heard enough!" Matron barked.

"Uh, this trunk where is it now?" Cranbourne asked.

"It's in the yard.." Judd claimed.

"Well, I suggest we go and find it and put an end to these allegations once and for all.." Cranbourne suggested. Matron dropped our arms as we scurried away towards the others.

Rumbled.

She scoffed, "I have nothing to hide Mr. Cranbourne.."

"In that case, you won't mind Colonel Brigwell joining us will you?" Cranbourne added sternly. I didn't celebrate just yet.

"Look!" Ned pointed out, at the ceiling as another load of plaster fell on top of the boys' heads. Everyone hurried out of the way, just as the roof fell in on itself. A collective gasp hushed the chapel before a load of coughing broke out.

"Everybody stay calm!"

We all got hurried out of the chapel in a rush, before anymore accidents happened.

Vince grabbed my shoulder, "Hetty! I'm so sorry, I should've been there.."

"It's fine, no one knew. Even I fell for her trick.." I admitted, clasping his hand.

"..Speaking of Matron, where is she?" Gideon asked confounded. Amongst all the chaos, Matron must've made her escape. Before I could say another word, Sheila was pulling me away from the others and towards the carriage outside.

"Stop!" we yelled, as she embarked on the carriage, luggage in hand.

"Get out of the way! What are you doing?" she shouted as the horses trodded to a halt just in front of us.

Sheila glanced at me, "If I get trampled on, I'll never forgive you Feather.."

My attention was elsewhere. Matron clambered out of the carriage and was advancing towards us, seeking vengeance.

"Matron! I think you owe us an explanation.." he demanded joined by the nurses and Cranbourne.

There was no way she was getting away this time. No chance.

"My sister Annie has been taken ill suddenly, I must get to her.." she exclaimed. Oh no, she didn't.

"Check her bag!" I moaned frustrated by the lack of attention. It was so obvious.

"Can't you see this girl is a compulsive liar?" she proclaimed.

"There's only one liar here, Matron.." Winterson interrupted to my absolute relief. Cranbourne pulled the luggage away from Matron, gasping as he saw the money fall out.

"I was merely keeping a hold of it.." she stammered.

"Wait!" we heard a sob as Nurse Macclesfield ran into the yard, "She's been planning this for months, I was supposed to be going to New York with her!"

"That's a lie!" she exclaimed but it was no use.

"Nurse Winterson, will you please call the constable. It seems we have a thief amongst us!" the Colonel declared. Sheila grabbed my hand. Could this really be happening?

"Hetty Feather, you are a vindictive, spiteful little brat!" she cursed at me but her words gave me no harm.

"All I did was tell the truth.." I replied sadly.

Once Cranbourne had dragged Matron away to be locked up in her office, Nurse Winterson gave me an arm to cry on.

"It's alright," she comforted, "It's over.."

And it finally was.

* * *

 **Vince Pov**

We got the news that Matron had been exposed, once Cranbourne had returned to give us a final farewell. Hetty would be alright, he'd mentioned to my ease. As the boys all got ready to go to the barracks, I sat on the edge of my bed thinking.

I was not sorry to leave this place.

Who was? If anything, today just showed how cruel our lives were under Matron. At least now we had some kind of freedom. We could make it in the world.

"Five years today, we all meet up outside St. Paul's.." Ned stated.

"Deal.." they all chorused. The cynic inside me said otherwise.

"If you're lucky.."

They all stared at me annoyed. They were right, it wasn't the right attitude to have. I glanced down at their pile of hands and joined their circle.

"Brothers.." Mathias said.

"Brothers!" We joined it before returning to our beds to do one final check. Yet Mathias seemed unsure.

"I'm not going.." he suddenly stated, "This is your future not mine.."

We all stared at him. Talk about last minute nerves.

"Where are you going to go?" Ned asked him.

"I'm going to see the world.." he smiled, seemingly satisfied. I gulped. Despite all our petty fights, I was going to miss Mathias.

"5 years today.."

"I'll be there, I promise.." Mathias noted before making his quick exit. Something told me, he was still pining after Harriet. And that he wanted to be there for her, eventually.

To each their own.

Judd came towards me, "Good luck.."

I couldn't look at him, "Yeah.. you too"

I turned to go, but my heart stopped me. My best friend deserved a proper goodbye.

I hugged him fiercely, holding back my tears. 5 years. We'd meet each other again.

A soldier's life was a hard life. But if there was one thing I was good at was fighting to see another day. Just as I entered the yard, I saw Hetty with the constable. She'd had a rough day.

"Told you things would get better.." I teased. She planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you.."

I shrugged modestly, "The boys are meeting up outside St. Paul's, 5 years from now. It's stupid but.. maybe I'll see you there?"

She smiled, "You don't get rid of me that easily.."

I mounted my carriage and gazed at her as we left. _5 years from now..._ I'd be a changed man.

* * *

 **Hetty Pov**

Saying goodbye to Vince was hard. We could have had something special, but we did the right thing. He wanted the army and I wanted family.

As the nurse and constable left, I picked up the book that was in Matron's bag.

"Hetty! I'm not going with the others.." Mathias confessed running towards me.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll get a job, save up for a ticket to New York.." he told me. Of course, Harriet. I was going to miss her so much. An idea came to me.

"Maybe you don't have to.." I suggested, holding out Matron's ticket to Mathias.

"Hetty.. I can't. What about you?" he asked.

"I'll find something. But you and Harriet deserve to be together. It's destiny.." I said soppily as he grinned before enveloping me in a firm hug.

"I'll tell her how much you miss her.."

"And when I find something.. I'll send a letter, so we can never lose touch!" I added, before hurrying him along just as Mrs. Calender left the hospital with Sheila and Gideon.

"What happened to Matron?" she asked me.

"The constable's here to arrest her.." I informed her.

"All thanks to Hetty.." Gideon added in my favour, but Mrs. Calender continued walking towards her carriage.

Gideon paused, "I'll miss you.."

"You'll always be my borrowed brother.." I said tearfully, hugging him one last time. Sheila would take good care of him. But what about me?

Everyone had their futures, and here I was. Alone.

"I can peel potatoes.." I sobbed trying once more, "And if I try really hard, I can make porridge without lumps in it. I risked everything to make sure Matron paid for what she did, it's got to be worth something isn't it?"

Mrs. Calender looked on me fondly, hesitating.

"It just so happens my husband is rather fond of lumpy porridge.." she eventually confessed as I sobbed in relief.

"You won't regret it!" I exclaimed as I hugged Gideon.

"You have got to be joking.." Sheila groaned, but even she couldn't hide her smile once we were in the carriage.

We'd finally done it. Matron was finally exposed and now I had a future. A happiness, with my brother and frenemy Sheila. Who knew what was next for me? Finally, I had a future and something to be excited about.


End file.
